The Father I've Always Wanted
by TokiFacilier
Summary: One-shot of Zaliegha's thoughts during the battle of Hogwarts about her real father and the father she wanted.


The Father I've Always Wanted

I didn't want to be there, I wanted to run away and never see him again. Voldemort stood, looking out of the cliff at Hogwarts. "They never learn. Begin." he said with a smirk. At his command every death eater raised his or her wand, casting unimaginable spells at the castle. The curses flew at Hogwarts but they were stopped by a invisible protective enchantment. I smiled knowing everyone inside Hogwarts was safe for now. Hogwarts was like a second home to me. My first home was Severus Snape's house. He was a father figure to me since I never knew my real father and he had disappeared. I didn't know who my father was until fifth year of school.  
Toward the end of the year I was walking down to Hagrid's house when dark clouds gulped up the sun. Dark streaks flew out of the clouds and flew towards me. Death eaters. I ran as quickly as I could away from the streaks, but they were faster. One death eater landed in front of me, I noticed him from wanted posters. It was Dolohov. The other two death eaters landed behind me, trapping me between them and Dolohov. I noticed the other two from wanted posters as well, Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback. "Hello." Bellatrix said, slightly bowing and smiling. "Lord Voldemort wants to see you Zaleigha." I pulled out my wand trying to disarm them but they were ready. "Petrificus Totalus!" Bellatrix yelled. I froze and started falling. Greyback caught me and picked me up. i couldn't move anything but my eyes. i couldn't speak either but I could hear. "I'm sorry dear but you wouldn't have came with us if I didn't cast that spell. I didn't want to hurt you. I could never hurt the daughter of my Lord." If my eyes could have widened I'm sure they would have. My father could not be him! they took me to an abandoned building. Inside was cold and dark with musty, moldy carpet and furniture. Greyback laid me on a couch with mold growing on the ends and Bellatrix released her spell. "Ah, I finally get to meet Zaleigha. It has been years since I've seen you. You were barely two years old when I last saw you." A cold icy voice spoke as I sat, stiff as a board. A figure emerged from the darkness. His black cloaked flowed behind him as he walked. His eyes were a dark red and his face was hairless and had slits where a nose should have been. "Voldemort." I managed to say in horror. "Please my daughter, you don't have to call me by name. Call me father." he said kneeling beside me and smiling.  
I never went back to Hogwarts until the day of the battle. The thought of being locked up in that house for a year made me frown. Voldemort saw my frown and turned toward me and smiled. "Zaleigha do not worry, once we take over Hogwarts and find Harry Potter, this will world will partly belong to you. You will rule by my side my daughter." He thought I was upset because we didn't get into Hogwarts. I didn't want to take over anything. I wanted my life back before Voldemort ever returned. He left to stand at the edge of the cliff again. I felt someone grab my hand and squeeze it reassuringly. It was Draco. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Draco and I became friends when we were in first year. We were both put in Slytherin and we've been friends ever since. Last year when Severus brought him home after Dumbledore's death, he was a mess. I knew Voldemort gave Draco the assignment but I also knew in the end Severus did it. When I asked him why he killed Dumbledore he told me it was all part of the plan. I didn't see Severus much after that, he returned to Hogwarts as headmaster. Voldemort and I had moved our headquarters to Malfoy Manor. In that time Draco and I became closer and we started to have feelings for each other.  
Draco left to stand by his parents and stood watching Voldemort. He gasped out in pain and stood shocked. He didn't say anything and all of a sudden screamed. He pointed the elder wand at the barrier and shot a curse at it. The protective enchantment was broken. The shield fell to the ground in fiery, broken pieces. Death eaters ran and apparated towards Hogwarts. I looked for Draco but he was gone. I started running past Voldemort but he stopped me. "You will stay here. I will not allow you to go in there." I waited with him. The only ones left were Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.  
The battle raged on and Hogwarts looked like an old ruined palace. Voldemort later left with Lucius but didn't say where he was going. I was left with Narcissa. Bellatrix left earlier to join the fight. Hours seemed to pass until finally Lucius came back. "What has happened Lucius? Where is Draco?" asked Narcissa. "I was not able to find Draco. I was to find Severus and leave them to discuss matters." Voldemort wanted to see Severus! I had to find them. "Lucius please tell me where they are!" I said desperately. "The boat house." That's all I needed to know. I ran down the hill until I reached the boat house. I heard Voldemort's voice inside my head. I reached the boat house and the door was wide open. I slowly walked inside and sank to my knees as they gave out. Laying in a pile of blood was Severus. I crawled closer to him. His eyes were open but glazed over. He didn't look at me and he wasn't breathing. "Severus I'm so sorry!" I sobbed and pulled his head into my lap. My tears spilled onto his face. I closed his eyes and hugged him.  
I stayed there for hours, remembering all he had done for me. He had been there when no one else was. He acted more like a father than Voldemort ever could have been. Hours passed but I did not leave him. I had no more tears in me to pour out. I heard footsteps coming down the path but I didn't avert my gaze from Severus. "Zaleigha are you alright?" It was Draco. I didn't turn around, I couldn't do anything. My brain was fuzzy from all that has happened. Draco kneeled beside me and gasped when he saw Severus. "I'm sorry Zaleigha. I know how much he meant to you." "He was the father I wanted. I would have rather been his daughter than Voldemort's any day." I whispered, still holding Severus. "Zaleigha, Voldemort is dead. Harry won the battle." he said. I finally looked up at Draco and stared. "Good.." was all I could say. "We must go, my parents are waiting. You have us and you can live with us." I bent down and gave Severus a kiss on the forehead. I looked at him one last time as Draco took my hand and left the boat house.

One Month Later:  
Things got better as time passed. The Malfoys were very kind to me. When we returned from Hogwarts we were all shook up. The next day ministry officials and aurors arrived at the manor. We were all put on trial for being in an alliance with Voldemort. I knew we would be found guilty even though we haven't hurt anyone, until Harry came to the trial. He vouched for us and said we were innocent! I learned that Narcissa betrayed Voldemort when she told him Harry was dead. He even told them the truth about me. "Even though she is his daughter, she is nothing like Voldemort. She is not a killer." he said. I thanked him for what he had done for us. Returning home was a relief. Things returned to the way they were. Severus's body was recovered from Hogwarts and he was given a proper funeral. Harry was there and told me about Severus's memories. He had forgiven him and now I knew the truth too. Everyday I would visit Severus. I'd lay flowers on his grave, I made sure they were lilies. I miss him everyday and its hard not having him here. I will always remember what he did for me and even for Harry. When I asked Harry his part of the battle he told me about the horcrux part of him dying and being at "King's Cross Station". I smile when I think of it because when I die... I hope to see Severus waiting for me at King's Cross and we would be a family again. He's the father I've always wanted.  
With love,  
Zaleigha


End file.
